Siblings
by Silver Shihouin
Summary: When a murderer firsts targets red-headed women in their mid 20's,Sebastian and Ciel aren't the only ones capable of solving this crime.As they go deeper into this mess,they figure everything they know is wrong, and as one madman falls down,two morerise in his place.Even worse,a mysterious disappearance of a servant, and even more shocking arrivals. disclamer i own nothing but OCs
1. Suspicion Rising

On a Saturday afternoon, Ciel was sitting in his office, examining some stories in the news when Sebastian came in with his green tea and chocolate truffle cake. "Good afternoon, Young Lord," the demon butler said. Ciel, startled, looked up. "Did you hear about this?" He asked. "Young women with red hair are disappearing all over London being murdered after being sexually abused."

"I have heard of that. The victims were all precisely cut at the arteries, taking every ounce of blood in their bodies." Sebastian inquired, "The mysteries of the blood being drawn are still unanswered questions." Ciel put down the paper, thinking that the Scotland Yard can handle a small case like this. For the rest of the afternoon, he enjoyed his tea and cake.

In the evening, Sebastian was readying Ciel for bed when Ciel summoned Mey-Rin to his bed chamber. "Aye, Sir!" Mey-Rin said as soon as she entered the room. "In the press, there has been a case in which some red headed women from this area has been taken. Have you heard of this?" Ciel asked. "Oh, I read about it, yes I did! Quite frightening ain't it?" Mey-Rin answered. "Good, so you know what has been happening. Since you are of those traits, I am concerned you may become a victim if you don't keep a good eye on people until this case is solved." "Aye, Sir" Mey-Rin said before she left the Young Earl to sleep.

Sebastian's POV

I hadn't known it was late, but if I knew my master, he would eventually want to solve this case. Even if he didn't, the queen would want Ciel to solve this. Hours passed, and not much progress was being made. Even demons become stressed at times, so I made sure nobody was looking, and I went outside to see her. She had those beautiful golden-bronze eyes, with her luxurious black hair that glistens in the moonlight. I wanted to hold her, to feel her. Squeeze her paws, and play with her tail. That feeling of her nose against mine comforts me. "Meow" Sebastian's sexy beast said. "awwww my lovely." I told her, as she curled up on my chest and we fell asleep together for the rest of the night.

Mey-Rin POV

As dawn breaks, I walk out to get the news press for the master. As I pick it up and walk outside, I read a bit of the latest crime going on: the missing red-heads. I see a picture, and I can't believe my eyes. It must be these glasses. I take off my glasses to examine the picture better. Shocked, I drop the paper, along with my glasses, and run inside. I try to hurry as fast as I can, changing out of my maid's uniform, and into my old assassin gear. It takes me a little longer than I had expected, as for I was shaking a lot, which caused me stab my forearm. I briefly examined my wound for a second, shrugged, and continued out of the manor, leaving a trail of blood behind me.


	2. a depressing rainy day

Ciel woke to sunshine intruding into his room from the curtains being pulled back. "It's about time you woke up. Would you like anything to eat?" Sebastian said, obviously in a good mood. Ciel shook his head no in response to that. "Well, you must eat. How about some baguettes and chocolate cream cheese?" Sebastian insisted. Ciel slowly sat up in agreement. As he ate, he read the latest news, and as deeper in he got, the more he became interested. Even though he was interested in this story, only one thing moved him out of bed. "Where is Mey-Rin?" Ciel demanded. "Young Master, you shouldn't move too much once you've just woken up. What's wrong?" "Where Is Mey-Rin?" He demanded once again. "She should be doing the usual: attempting to clean, but actually leaving a mess behind." Sebastian answered, slightly confused, "Why?"

"Read this." Ciel handed the butler the paper. He read it, and noticed that one more girl went missing over the night. This girl had her picture in the news. This girl looked just like Mey-Rin. Without a second thought they both left at a steady pace to the maid's room. They knock. No answer. They open the door. They see her cloths scattered and blood on the floor. "Sebastian, get the carriage ready where going to the yard. And call finny and Bart." Ciel said while walking out. "Yes my lord." Sebastian swiftly got everyone and everything in order. Bart and Finny where confused. They haven't done anything wrong, yet.

"Have any of you seen Mey-Rin today?" Ciel asked. The servants looked at each other. "No" they simply said. "Hmm very well then I guess you can go." Ciel said. Ciel turned and left. The servants where now worried about their red headed woman.

_Meanwhile 7 miles out of London_,

It was raining near a huge rabbit hole. There was thunder and lightning everywhere. A woman who looks about 23 with long dark purple hair and reddish eyes, wearing a thin and knee length dress, was walking thought the forest. She sticks her nose up in the air, _sniff sniff_, nothing. "Damn it, I lost the sent. God I hate the rain." She continues thought the forest. She sees something blue on the floor. She picks it up. "So she does listen to me. Too bad it doesn't happen often. Or we wouldn't be in this mess. God baka, you so fragile, why would anyone hurt you?" she sighs. "I wonder how Seaby is doing; last I heard he made a contract. Oh well maybe I pay him a visit, after I find _her." _she starts to jump from tree to tree, till she walks into a town. She says in the shadows.

Back to Ciel

Ciel and Sebastian walk out of the yard, it's raining hard. When they return home there was a letter on the desk of the young lord's desk. It was from the queen. She wanted Ciel to investigate the disappearances/murders. Ciel smirked " as you wish my Queen."


	3. incounter

Sebastian p.o.v.

My work days have much longer than usual, which is to be expected when your one servant short. It has been 2 days since Mey-Rins disappearance. During that time a new body has turned up, anther red head. I and my young lord are in the carriage on our way to inspect the crime scene. When we arrived there was a crowed as usual, we make our way to the crime scene. Ciel smirks and flashes the letter. The yard reluctantly let us pass the crime had the same M.O. red hair, female, drained of blood, and there bodies bear with some signs of rape. The good news was it wasn't Mey-Rin, the bad news is the killer left no evidences. On our way out I notice a figure in the shadows; I smirk at sir author while he claims no help in this case. "Really now Sir Author if you could handle this then the Queen wouldn't have sent us. And further more if you are actually as capable as you sate you are, you would have notice the woman in the shadows." He looks at me shocked, "what woman! There is no woman!" he declares. Then he hears footsteps.

We all look in the direction of the body… and there we see the back of a woman with long dark purple hair. She murmurs something along the lines of "hmm how strange no sent, he must have wash the body with care." She sighs and starts to walk down the alley. Ciel being Ciel decides to chase her. "Halt! In the name of the Queen!" he calls after the woman. She starts to do something unthinkable in human standers. She starts to jump from wall to wall. Ciel being surprises stops, and gives me a look. "Sebastian capture the suspect!" I respond with a simple "yes my lord" and start scaling the building. When I reach the top I notice there is nothing average about this woman for one thing she wears a mask, a white skull cat mask. She is also is wearing a 'short' white sun dress. Well short for this age and time. Her assets and curves where very exquisite, her thin dress showed that off nicely. I could spend all day describing her; but it seems I cannot do that for one of her strange silver bracelets just transformed into a sword.

She comes at me with extreme speed and acutely. I doge of course, but she wastes no time in gaining distance. We continue like this for a few minutes, I try to ask her questions, but she's smart and keeps her mouth shut. 10 mins later something happened that we didn't count on. Ceil came up to the top of the building.

Ciel p.o.v

I was tired of waiting so I went up to the roof of the apartment building. But what I didn't expect was the wind being so strong. My ultalmet mistake was being so close to the edge. And because of this I am now falling about 300ft to the concuret.


End file.
